mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.2.36
A Word from the Developers •Dear player, old emblem system has been with us for over a year. As time went by, we have found some flaws in the system. For example, 6 emblem sets are not so specially made for roles, players have limited choices and lack of pursuit towards emblems. As a result, we substantially adjusted and improved the emblem system. Hope you enjoy the new system and give us your precious feedback. •To celebrate the upcoming Christmas, we have 30 heroes trained to bring surprises to all players. Currently they are in training in Advanced Server, please give us your precious feedback about them! Christmas mode will be available in Advanced Server. In this mode, 30 heroes will have new skill effects. I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes •Sniper- Lesley,599 diamonds,32000 BP, 30% OFF first week Role: Ghosty sniper-type marksman hero, killing in a long range. 1st Skill:of Camouflage -- Enters Camouflage state, dealing or taking damage will cancel the state. While in Camouflage state, the space around her is twisted that can be noticed by enemies. 2nd Skill:Grenade -- Throws a tactical grenade, dealing physical damage to enemies and knocking them back while she steps back a little. Ultimate:Snipe -- Abandons her senses and captures all enemy moves in an area by her mind. Shoots out a deadly bullet, dealing physical damage, enemy hit by the bullet takes extra damage if he gets hit by another bullet. The bullet can be blocked by another hero. Passive :Shoot -- Hitting an enemy with a bullet grants energy. If she doesn't take damage for s, her next basic attack has a longer range, dealing extra damage. Using any skill will reset Lethal Shoot's cooldown. •of Vengeance- Pharsa,599 diamonds, 32000 BP,30% OFF first week Role: A super-ranged Mage 1st Skill:by Wings -- Pharsa becomes a mist around Verri, flying over terrains. She leaves the state once being crowd controlled. Passive: Permanently increases magic power. 2nd Skill:Impact -- Releases magic energy, dealing magic damage to a line of enemies Ultimate :Air Strike -- Pharsa flies into the air and launches an air strike, dealing magic damage to a targeted area in the next 13 seconds. Passive :Unity -- Every once a while, Verri enters the Hunting state, during which Pharsa deals extra magic damage and slows enemies. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins •1.8 Free Heroes:Server Time 2017/12/1 05:00:00 to 2017/12/8 05:01:00(Tap Setting button to check) Saber;Karina;Clint;Moskov;Natalia;Ruby;Aurora;Lapu-Lapu •Starlight Member Extra 6: Franco;Hayabusa;Sun;Cyclops;Gatotkaca;Irithel •8 Free Heroes:Server Time 2017/12/8 05:00:00 to 2017/12/15 05:01:00(Tap Setting button to check) Alice;Akai;Bane;Lolita;Chou;Yi Sun-Shin;Hilda;Vexana •Starlight Member Extra 6: Rafaela;Minotaur;Alpha;Gord;Roger;Grock •New SKin: Alucard's skin - Viscount,December Starlight Membership Exclusive Skin III. Hero Changes •Freya Godspeed Strike: Mana cost adjusted to 45+skill lv10 from 75+skill lv5 •Franco Wasteland Force: Trigger adjusted to "doesn't take damage for a short time" from "leaving combat" •Sun-Shin Blood Floods: The first enemy hit takes full damage, the next target takes 20% less damage etc., up to 40% less. Movement speed reduction while charging adjusted to 20% from 30% •Helcurt Shadow Raid: Vanishes right away and appears at a target location, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies and silencing them. In night duration, it inflicts extra slowing effect Deadly Poisoned Stinger:Gathers his Deadly Poisoned Stingers and fires forward, dealing physical damage(minions and jungle monsters take less damage) to targets and slowing them. Passive: Each basic attack increases one Deadly Poisoned Stinger that stores up to 5 stingers. Dark Night Falls: Passive: Increases attack speed. Active: Helcurt summons the night, making all enemy heroes losing their allied and nearby vision. while Helcurt increases his attack speed and movement speed. (Enemy's night has no effect on Helcurt) Race Advantage: Silences nearby heroes when they use a skill. This effect has a cooldown on one single enemy. IV. Battle Gears & Battle Spell Changes •Battle Spell: 1.Iron Wall: Effect adjusted to "In the next 3s, reduces physical and magic damage taken by 40%" V. New Events & New Features •Remade Emblem System a.We have created 9 different emblem sets for different roles. Each emblem set has 8 to 9 different unique talents that allow you to create almost a hundred talent combinations for your favorite heroes. b.At the beginning, you own 2 common emblem sets for free. The rest 7 sets will be available when your account reaches Lv.10, you can unlock 2 emblem sets for free. After that, you have to unlock emblem sets with magic dust or diamonds. Free unlocks will be given to you according to the number of your current emblems set. c.Upgrading emblem sets substantially boosts heroes' attributes in specific roles, up to Lv.60. d.You own 1 talent points at the beginning and get 1 talent point every 5 levels.So you will be able to get all 7 talent points when it reaches Lv.45. e.Each emblem talent has 3 tiers. The first 2 tiers provide basic attribute boosts, each talent can be upgraded up to Lv.3. The last tier provides stronger effects. Each talent can be upgraded up to Lv.1. f.Rules of Unlocking Talents: The first tier has no limitation. You can upgrade them with talent points, up to 3 talent points used in the first tier; The 2nd tier will be unlocked when you use 3 talent points in the first tier. You can upgrade talents with talent points, up to 3 talent points; There is no limitation in the 3rd tier. However, each talent has its own unlock level and only 1 talent point can be used in the 3rd tier. g.Each emblem set's talent points can be distributed and reset at will for free. Reset button is beside the talent point. When there are multiple talents unlocked, you can re-distribute the talent points by tapping the check button to change your talent in the 3rd tier. h.There are 2 talent pages for each emblem set beside talent points. The first page is for free while unlocking the other requires Starlight Membership. Each talent page saves your current build. You can choose different emblem sets and talent pages while picking heroes. i.We adjusted each emblem sets' attributes and upgrading cost to make the upgrade more reasonable. Total cost will be almost the same as before. Magic dust and emblem fragments can still be used to upgrade emblem sets. •As a thank-you gift for the Advanced Server players testing Emblem System, all Advanced Server players (who own an account already) will get: a.200 Magic Dust and 200 Marksman Emblem Fragments from in-game mail b.Marksman Emblem Fragments from Marksman Emblem Quest in Events Hall every day c.Custom Marksman Emblem from Special Giftpack in Shop d.All 7 unlocked talent points for test before formal server update. After formal server update, talent points will be reset according to your actual emblem level. •Intro of Christmas Mode: We have trained top 30 popular heroes with enhanced skill effects for Christmas. You are welcome to give us your precious feedback! a.In Christmas mode, we will enhance 30 heroes' skill effects to make the mode more fun. Choose your favorite hero to destroy enemy base and claim the victory! b.To play Christmas Mode, your account must reach Lv.9 and credit score has to be more than 90. c.You have to download all resources before entering the mode. d.You can get medal chests, EXP and BP in the mode. e.You cannot complete achievements and the data will not be in your basic info and leaderboards. f.You can view replays in Replays/History. VI. System Changes •Added new tips: No Favorite Hero and No Replay •Added new feature: Tapping on other player's national flag to check the name of the nation in Profile •Added facebook page sharing feature: Player can now share his/her own facebook page in State. VII. Fixed Bugs •Fixed the bug that when player send a skin to a friend, if the friend is has used a skin trial card, it shows the player has owned the skin already. •Fixed the bug that the animation of losing stars in ranked displays incorrectly •Fixed the bug that the card of heroes and skins in Shop may display incorrectly •Fixed the bug that Kagura's umbrella effect may be seen in bushes •Fixed the bug that the skill effect of Karina's Elusiveness is not effective Category:Patch Notes